


A game of chance

by Vixens_thoughts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dungeons and Dominant, Harry is a Tease, Harry makes up a game to drive Draco crazy, M/M, Sex Games, a violation of the sacred game D&D, making up rules, misuse of a D20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixens_thoughts/pseuds/Vixens_thoughts
Summary: Harry teaches Draco to play Dungeon and Dominant. A made up game that lets Harry tease the hell out of his boyfriend.





	A game of chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selly87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selly87/gifts).



> This story is gifted to selly87, my queen of smut. I am a willing disciple of her church of kink. 
> 
> She is in fact responsible for the idea for this fic, for editing my mistakes and she threatened to whip me if I didn't write it. so...well I had to write it. Enjoy.

“What’s this?” Draco asks and Harry looks up from the box he is rummaging through to glance over at Draco. He’s holding something small between his fingers that Harry can’t see clearly in the dim light. Getting up from his knees he wipes his hands off on his jeans and he moves towards Draco, who is standing at the other end of the attic. Harry reaches out his still dusty hand and Draco drops the item, a dice, a twenty sided dice into his outstretched hand. Harry frowns as he takes a closer look, wondering why it is here in Grimmauld Place. For a second, he thinks it might have been Sirius’ but the dice is green, Syltherin-green with silver numbers etched into its many sides.

“Well, do you know what it is?” Draco asks again, his impatience clear in his tone.

“Yeah. It’s a dice, a D20 I think they’re called,” Harry explains only to receive an eye roll from Draco as he crosses his arms.

“Obliviously it’s a dice, one with twenty sides, what I meant is what is it for? Why would anyone want a dice like that?” Draco drawls as he fixes Harry with a hard look and a raised eyebrow.

“It’s for playing a Muggle game, called D&D,” Harry tells him. He never played the game but Dudley tried it once. He’d quickly realised that it required imagination and the ability to count so had thrown it away claiming it was a game for nerds.

“What type of game requires a dice with so many sides, Muggles are truly strange,” Draco says as he takes the dice back, holding it up so that it gleams in the dim sunlight that’s coming in through the grimy window.

“It’s a role-playing game-,” Harry begins to explain, only to stop at the leer that spreads over Draco’s face.

“A role-playing game? You mean like Professor and Student or Auror and Dark Wizard. Kinky little Muggles,” Draco says with a dirty smirk, his eyes now on Harry rather than the dice. Harry opens his mouth to correct Draco, to tell him that it isn’t that sort of role-playing game but seeing the spark in Draco’s eyes a sneaky idea comes to him.

“Yes, that sort of game, very kinky,” he teases, having fun winding Draco up. He knows he’ll be super pissed off when he realises what Harry’s doing but he is the one suggesting that it’s something sexual.

 _Who knew Draco has such a filthy mind? Harry thinks_.

“D&D you said it’s called? What does that stand for?” Draco asks quietly, his eyes down and a pink blush to his cheeks. Harry sees the blush, the way Draco is fidgeting with the dice, rolling in between his palms.

 _He wants to play_ , Harry realises and suddenly his little joke has turned into something else. Thinking quickly Harry moves closer to Draco and takes him in his arms, the feel of Draco’s erection pressing against him proving that Draco is very interested.

“It stands for Dungeon and Dominant,” Harry claims, making the name up on the spot and praying Draco doesn’t call his bluff.

“Ah, and how do you play the game?” Draco purrs into Harry’s ear. Harry really wishes that all his blood would stay in his head because he is finding it difficult to make things up as his cock grows hard.

“Um…,” he stutters for a minute, his mind spinning as he tries to come up with an answer. _Thank Merlin_ , he’s used to dealing with high pressure situations being an Auror but this might be the worst position he’s ever been in, or the best.

“It’s simple, you have the Dominant, me, and I have you trapped in a dungeon. What happens to you in the dungeon is decided by the dice,” Harry lies without confidence. He is positive Draco is going to work out that he’s bullshitting soon and when he does then Harry plans to run. Draco’s stinging hexes have a lot of power behind them and his aim is deadly.

“How does the dice decide?” Draco asks pulling back from Harry and taking another look at the dice he is still holding. Harry freezes, his heart is pounding but he makes sure that his panic doesn’t show on his face.

 _Think, think,_ he chants in his head as he tries to come up with an answer. So long as Draco is going to believe him then he’s going to keep going and hopefully have a lot of fun while he’s at it.

“Roll the dice and find out,” Harry challenges. It will buy him a little time and Draco is incapable of turning down a challenge. It’s that thought which gives him the perfect idea and a mischievous smile curls onto his face. Draco’s eyes are sharp and he smirks as he moves to the side and rolls the dice on top on a closed box. They both watch as the dice rolls to a stop, the number seventeen face-up. Draco smiles wider and raises an eyebrow as he glances over at Harry.

“So what happens now?”

Harry makes a show of rubbing his chin as he hums at the roll, and watches Draco’s confidence disappearing at his behaviour.

“What? Surly a high number is good right?” Draco asks, his voice holding a trace of worry.

“For me yes, for you, not so much,” Harry mutters and bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself smiling. At his words, Draco’s eyes have grown wide and he’s now shuffling his feet in nervousness.

“What do you mean it’s good for you?”

“Well I’m playing the Dominant and you are trapped in my dungeon, so…” Harry begins as he draws his wand pointing it at Draco, “since you decided to play the game then I should make sure you’re trapped.” As he finishes speaking vines come up from the floor tangling around Draco’s feet and holding him in place. Draco begins to struggle and once that proves useless he draws his own wand, which Harry quickly takes from him with a wordless Expelliarmus.

“Harry, what’s going on?” Draco growls in irritation. Harry just pockets his wand and grins at him.

“You activated a trap and now you can’t move,” Harry answers with a shrug as Draco glares at him. “Hey, you wanted to play and you rolled the dice, it’s not my fault,” he argues, which results in Draco coming out with some colourful words that even shock Harry.

 _Bloody hell and you kiss your mother with that mouth_ , Harry thinks as he waits for Draco to calm down.

“Fine, how do I get out of this?” Draco says with a sneer as he waves his hands at the vines around his feet.

“The rules are simple, to win all you have to do is roll a one,” Harry tells him. The chance of that happening is slim and in the meantime, Harry can come up with some other traps and punishments for Draco.

“Fine,” Draco says as he snatches up the dice and rolls it again on the box.

“Four,” he says once the dice stops, “that’s a low number so it’s good right?” he says firmly but his expression looks slightly unsure.

“Yes, it’s good,” Harry says as he steps behind Draco. Reaching around him Harry begins undoing Draco’s trousers.

“What are you doing-?” Draco whispers, fear and curiously warring against each other on his face as he peers at Harry over his shoulder. When Harry’s hand wraps around Draco’s cock, he leans back against Harry letting out a sigh.

“Giving you your reward, you managed to sweet talk a guard and he offers you a hand,” Harry breaths into Draco’s ear, “four minutes, you do think you can come in that time?” Harry teases as he slowly strokes Draco’s cock. When Draco places his hand on Harry’s in an attempt to speed up his strokes, Harry responds by stopping and tightening his grip.

“No interfering with the Dominant or you forfeit the roll and lose your prize,” Harry warns and Draco quickly pulls his hand back. “Now where is my sweet talk, it might make me go a bit faster,” Harry suggests.

“Please, please, faster,” Draco mumbles and Harry resumes stroking him at the same slow pace as before.

“I can’t hear you; maybe you would prefer it if I stopped?”

“Fuck no, please, please Harry, more, I need more,” Draco begs, his breathing speeding up and his hips rocking into Harry’s hand. Harry lets him and speeds up his hand, his eyes flicking from Draco’s face to the clock on the wall. When four minutes have passed he lets go of Draco and steps back, a smug smile on his face when Draco curses.

“Bastard,” Draco snaps as he reaches for his cock.

“Don’t Draco, if you come from your own actions then you lose the game and will suffer the punishment for cheating,” Harry quickly scolds him and Draco’s hand stops as he looks over at Harry.

“Punishment?” he asks worriedly.

“Yes, a punishment, if you want to come then you have to win the game otherwise…” Harry starts only to trail off as he tries to think of something that would scare Draco enough to play without terrifying him. “I’ll leave you here for the rest of the day,” he finally states. Draco considers his words and Harry wonders if he’s willing to suffer remaining stuck here for hours just to get his orgasm but the longer he looks around the dim attic the more unsettled he seems. The floorboards creak and the sound of a rat scurrying somewhere amongst the boxes has Draco tucking his cock away and reaches for the dice again.

“Okay,” Draco says sulkily, sticking his bottom lip out slightly. Seeing it, Harry is tempted to kiss him, the plump bit of flesh taunting him. Harry resists and waits for Draco to say what he rolled, the way he is now chewing on his lip suggesting that he rolled high.

“Twelve,” Harry says peaking over Draco’s shoulder at the dice, when Draco remains quiet. “I’m afraid you slipped as you tried to escape and now your clothes are filthy, and wet. The best thing to do is remove them,” Harry says trying and failing to sound disappointed as he swishes his wand and vanishes Draco’s clothes. Draco once again mutters a string of curses as he wraps his arms around himself in the cold attic. Taking pity Harry casts a warming charm on him and earns himself a small grateful smile from Draco. It surprises Harry as does the fact that Draco hasn’t thrown a complete fit, the swearing is nothing compared to the tempers Draco can get into. Draco never usually gives up so easily, not even for Harry. Picking up the dice, Draco frowns at it and mutters under his breath something which to Harry sounds like ‘land on fucking one, you piece of shit’.

Unfortunately the dice doesn’t listen instead coming up on six.

“Congratulations, you have caught the Dominant’s eye with your nudity and he finds himself unable to resist touching all that lovely skin on display,” Harry flirts, raising his hands and putting them on Draco’s shoulders before pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. A shiver goes down Draco’s spine and he leans his head to the side, giving Harry better access to continue kissing, licking and biting. Harry bites down a little harder, sucking the skin into his mouth while his hands trail over Draco’s skin. His fingers ghost over Draco’s nipples already hard from the chilly air and making Draco hum with pleasure. Harry’s hands continue lower to Draco’s stomach, drawing patterns on his hip bones before creeping closer to his groin. Releasing the skin from his mouth, Harry looks at the deep red mark on Draco’s neck with a grin. Then he pulls back and his hands disappear from where they were just about to brush Draco’s hard cock. Draco groans banging his fists down on the box in front of him with frustration.

“For Merlin’s sake, please Harry. Just let me come,” Draco says with a whine. Harry very briefly debates listening to Draco’s wishes but he’s sure Draco can last longer, and there are so many more things he wants to do to Draco.

“Are you giving up already?” Harry taunts his tone full of mockery and it does the trick. Draco stands up straight and glancing over his shoulder he fixes Harry with a cold glare.

“Not a chance,” he growls and once again he snatches up the dice.

“Seven” Draco says smugly and Harry thinks he sounds far too cocky.

“A lucky number for some but too bad you’re not one of them. You decided to push your luck and the Dominant is displeased so he is going to teach you a lesson,” Harry threatens, watching Draco’s face drop.

“But it’s a low number, those are rewards,” he says trying to argue against Harry.

“I said that high numbers were good for me but I never said that meant low numbers were good for you,” Harry points out and sees a flash of fear in Draco’s eyes. He knows that Draco will only continue to complain if he doesn’t act fast, the last thing he wants is for Draco to get wise to his game but what he has in mind just might push Draco too far.

“Behave and I’ll go easy on you. Now bend over the boxes I think you just earned yourself a spanking. Seven blows since that’s what you rolled,” Harry declares and he waits to see what Draco will do. If he refuses, if he starts getting upset, then Harry will stop. He’ll come clean about making up the game and beg for forgiveness with the promise of orgasms and cooking Draco’s favourite meal tonight. Draco isn’t moving but he also isn’t shouting, he’s chewing on his lip and his eyes keep flicking from Harry to the boxes. After a minute, he lets out a deep breath.

“OK,” Draco says softly, the words only audible because of the silence in the room. Bending over Draco rests his forearms on the box and lowers his head. Harry’s mouth drops open, unable to accept the sight before him, it takes him a moment before he steps closer. Part of him expects it to be a trick and Draco will give him a smack once he’s in reach but Draco remains in position, unmoving. Harry runs a hand over Draco arse, seeing it tense under the gently touch.

“You sure?” Harry inquires because he can’t do it if Draco isn’t sure, can’t hit his boyfriend even in a playful way unless he says yes.

“Yeah,” Draco replies and the breathy quality to his tone has Harry questioning if this is going to be a punishment for Draco or if he might have stumbled onto a kink. Raising his hand Harry gives Draco a soft tap, the sort he would give Ron on the arm when he is being a prat. Draco lets out a small gasp but it’s more a reaction than a cry of pain. Deciding he can be a little rougher the next blow is a harder, and this time Draco hisses but he doesn’t tell Harry to stop. Keeping the remaining hits about the same strength he slaps Draco’s arse five more times, the skin going pink and heating up. After the last blow Harry runs his hands over Draco’s skin, the light touch making Draco moan.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Harry mutters as he continues to trail his hands over Draco’s arse. He’s rock hard and it takes all of his control to step back instead of burying his cock in Draco’s arse and fucking them both to release.

Draco takes a moment to straighten up and Harry can see that he’s still hard, his face flushed and his breaths heavy. Harry isn’t sure if he has ever seen Draco look as aroused as he does now, standing in a dirty attic, naked with vines holding him to the floor. His cock hard and his arse red, as his breaths come out in small pants.

 _He looks glorious_ , Harry thinks. With a slightly trembling hand Draco picks up the dice, rolling it on the box and Harry watches with baited breath as it come to a stop. The number fifteen face-up and Draco looks at Harry expectantly but without fear. If Harry had to guess he would say Draco looked excited. As the dice shows a high number Harry should come up with a trap or another punishment but it’s not like there are any rules to this game so he can change things if he wants and he knows what he wants right now.

“The sacred number, the Dominant believes you to be a divine being and seeking a blessing from the Gods worships you in the hopes of winning their favour,” Harry offers. The way Draco’s breathe catches making it clear that he is very happy with Harry’s words. Harry steps once again behind Draco, conjuring some lube onto his fingers before running one down Draco’s crack until he reaches his hole. Draco groans and bends forward again, pushing his arse back and making Harry’s finger press harder against his rim.

“Fifteen minutes Draco but you can’t come,” Harry states as he slowly works his finger into Draco’s hole. Draco whimpers at his words but doesn’t complain, his head dropping onto his arms as Harry proceeds to finger fuck him. One finger quickly becomes two and Harry searches out Draco’s prostate, brushing the bundle of nerves. Draco gasps and groans, then he starts pleading and begging. The words muffled but still understandable.

“Fuck, please Harry, please touch me, let me touch. I want to come, need to come.”

Harry just keeps going, loving the words that are falling from Draco’s mouth, feeling him loosen under his ministrations and the way he allows Harry to take control. After forgetting for a moment that they are playing a game, Harry shoots a glance at the clock and uses counting down the minutes as a distraction to stop himself getting over excited. When they reach the ten minute mark, Draco is a mess, his words becoming nonsense and Harry is sure he’ll come just from Harry’s fingers in his arse. Dropping to his knees Harry pulls his fingers free and replaces them with his tongue making Draco howl, his rim fluttering around Harry’s tongue.

“Fuck, please Harry, please, please, please,” Draco begs loudly, his words clear but sounding wrecked. Draco’s legs begin to shake and Harry thinks he can taste his desperation with each swipe of his tongue. Harry knows he can’t come from this, that his tongue, while feeling great can’t reach his prostate and give him the stimulation he needs to come. It doesn’t deter Harry; he licks into Draco’s already wet hole making it drip with his spit which slides down his chin as he puts everything into eating Draco’s arse. Once he thinks five minutes have passed he stops.

“No, please Harry,” Draco cries out, the sound so pitiful that Harry almost feels guilty. There is a part of Harry that wants to give in, what’s to sink his cock into Draco’s willing hole. His own cock is aching, uncomfortably hard and restricted in his jeans. It’s even worse for Draco because of Harry’s teasing but he started this game so he will finish it.

“Roll the dice Draco,” Harry instructs as he stands. Draco shakes his head, his hands remaining gripping the edge of the box, his knuckles white from how hard he’s holding on.

“It’s impossible to roll a one, please Harry, please just fuck me, just let me come,” Draco says in a broken whisper. Harry hesitates for a moment, he really is beginning to think that he’s pushed Draco enough and he wants, no needs to come soon but he wants to see what Draco rolls. He has a plan and all he needs is for Draco to roll the dice.

“Not impossible, nothing is impossible, _so, roll, Draco_ ,” Harry demands, making his tone firm like he does at work and dealing with suspects. Draco lets out a long low whine but he grabs the dice and rolls it. Harry is hoping for a high number and he’s rewarded with Draco rolling a 19.

“The Dominant has discovered your ruse, that you are not a vessel for the Gods and as punishment he has you thrown into the deepest darkest pit of the dungeon,” Harry says as he draws his wand and conjures a blindfold around Draco’s eyes, preventing him from seeing. Draco startles at the sudden loss of his sight.

“Harry,” he says nervously and Harry reaches out, takes his hand and offers a little comfort. Using his other hand he picks up the dice and gives it to Draco.

“Roll the dice, Draco, let’s find out what happens next,” Harry purrs in Draco’s ear.

“But I can’t see, I won’t know what the number is,” Draco says with a little irritation and Harry is surprised that Draco hasn’t already worked out his plan but that just makes it better.

“I’ll tell you, unless you don’t trust me?” Harry says sounding offended at needing to ask.

“Of course I do,” Draco replies quickly and then he rolls the dice. The number 9 landing face-up but Harry barely spares it more than a glance as he picks it up and turns it to a one before placing it back down.

“Amazing, I thought the game would last longer but you actually rolled a one,” Harry grumbles, hoping that he sounds disappointed before lightening his tone. “I guess this means that you get your reward.”

“I rolled a one? Are you sure?” Draco asks sounding completely shocked and Harry is glad that he can’t see the grin on his face.

“You did,” he proclaims and with a swift spell he vanishes his own clothes before moulding himself to Draco’s back. His hard cock rubbing along Draco’s crack making Draco shift and moan as he tries to get Harry to fuck him.

“You search the pit and stumble upon a hidden passageway, following it upwards you step out into the Dominant’s personal chambers. Astonished at your sudden reappearance, the Dominant is blown away by your cleverness and strength and chooses to keep you forever as his lover,” Harry says finishing the story as he lubes and positions his cock. Thrusting forward Harry groans out loud at finally sinking into Draco’s still tight hole. Draco lets out a moan and without an ounce of shame begins fucking himself on Harry’s cock. Harry is forced to grip onto Draco’s hips to hold him in place. He’s enjoyed being in control and isn’t ready to give it up yet. Keeping Draco in place he begins pounding into him, lost in bliss and the need to come, to fill Draco, claim him.

“Touch yourself Draco,” Harry hisses out as he feels himself getting close. Draco’s hand releases the boxes edge and he whimpers as he wraps it around his cock, stroking himself quickly. Harry is surprised when he still comes first considering the teasing he had put Draco through, pulling out he gasps for breath as he pushes two fingers into Draco’s now stretched and dripping hole. With practiced skill he finds Draco’s prostate and rubs over it until Draco screams, coming over the side of the box he’s leaning on. Harry slips his fingers out and wraps his arms around Draco, holding him tight as they both recover from their orgasms.

Eventually, Harry moves away after kissing Draco’s shoulder and picks up his wand from where he dropped it on the floor in his haste to get to Draco. A wave and the blindfold and vines both disappear. Draco blinks as he steps back, his eyes trying to adjust to the dim light after the darkness of the blindfold. Harry watches him pick up the dice that is still on the number one.

“Well that certainly was lucky, a miracle,” Draco says as he holds the dice once again between his finger and thumb.

Harry shrugs and spells them clean before returning their clothes, hoping that Draco will drop the subject. He seems to be out of luck however as Draco continues to stand there giving Harry a dark look and Harry knows that Draco is beginning to question the roll but he tries to convince him anyway.

“I guess, but it had to happen sometime right?” Harry reasons and Draco nods his head as he steps closer to Harry, pressing a kiss to his cheek before he whispers in Harry’s ear. The words making Harry's heart stop for a second and his stomach flip.

“No it didn’t, because it’s my dice. Spelled never to land on a one. I did my Muggle Studies report on Muggle games, specifically Dungeons and Dragons because I liked the name. I think I need to teach you about it, since clearly you have no idea how to play but I admire your creativity and deviousness. Very Slytherin but you’ll never be as sneaky as me, Potter,” Draco says before giving Harry another kiss on the cheek and then walking past him to the stairs.

“I’m hungry, let’s have a break from cleaning and get lunch,” Draco calls over his shoulder, while Harry remains frozen wondering if he will ever be able to pull one over on Draco.

 _Unlikely_ , he thinks but it certainly is fun to try.


End file.
